


Pulling Pigtales, Olbermann Style

by melliyna



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Horses, Other, Pundit Round Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out? Keith should really think before he does things like this. A semi crack AU verse set in a riding school. Because apparently, I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtales, Olbermann Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/gifts).



Keith had just managed to get kicked by [horse name] two minutes in. To be fair, it wasn't entirely his fault. Jon had suggested he was too chicken to sneak up behind the horse in question and pull her tail. What happened next was entirely predictable and at that moment, contemplating the dirt and a smirking horse (he swears the damn animal is smirking while being a smug and self satisfied animal) that yes, it had gotten worse. Rachel had seen him. In fact she had seen him so well she was standing there in fits of laughter.

"Oh Keith. You do know that you shouldn't pull the pigtails of girl horses, right. Because that was a singularly bad idea in the history of bad ideas."

"Rachel, it's not a pigtail. It's a tail. And I don't pull pigtails"

"No Keithus, you pull them all the time. It's a part of your genetic make up. You just needed to find a girl who'd smack you for it when you tugged too hard."

She doesn't offer him a hand as he gets to his feet but he doesn't really expect it. If ever there was a girl who would smack him if he tugged pigtails too hard it was Rachel Maddow. Despite the fact that he was (a) technically older (well in chronological years anyway) and (b) technically, he'd been supposed to be teaching her about the fine art of sports journalism. Except it turned out that? Hadn't been Rachels plan at all. It had ended in her finishing her internship and then offering him riding lessons at the Lacewell Riding School. For some reason entirely unknown to anyone Keith had agreed to go along with this whole thing and well, the rest was him falling in to the mud at Rachel-the-grad-students feet. And he liked it.

At some point he'd made a list of what he knew about Rachel Maddow (other than the fact that she kicked his butt) and came up with the usual graduate student things and some things that aren't. She likes ridiculous amounts of coffee, worked in a bar before she got the job at the stables, watches documentaries about infrastructure with the same flailing glee that Rachel tends to reserve for things like equestrian welfare or say, foreign policy. She has a dog, a long term partner and sometime aspirations of being a 'full time policy wonk, part time infrastructure dork' that came second to the school but don't, as it turns out, mean you should think lesser of her abilities. Really, she's amazing to watch, mostly because she is so reasonable in a way that none of the group she's become part of can manage. Except maybe Stephen, when he's being serious. And Melissa, but Melissa goes without saying, really. He'd cottoned that the first time he'd been introduced to her, way back when Rachel had dragged him along to the stables because apparently, it would do him good.

Well at least it would end with him in the dirt. And a healthy appreciation for a friend who would, in fact smack him when he pulled pigtails too hard.


End file.
